The Assassin
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: [Path of Radiance]Volke, the lone assassin of the Greil Mercenary group was always the mysterious, nonsociable member of the group till Ike's sister, Mist showed him he's more than a killer, but a person capable of love.[FE:PoR] VolkeMist Story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The camp of Greil Mercenaries sat quietly on the border of the Daein empire. They had just broken through another Daein line of troops and had emliminated two more of what seemed like, Daein's infinite number of generals. The group of both beorc and laguz decided to stop and rest, for they would need their strength when they entered the Daein territory. Commander Ike sat in his tent holding a meeting with Oscar and Titania, Rolf and Shinon were off in a filed or blowing wheat shooting arrows at far distant targets. Marcia the young pegasus knight stood in the make shift stables feeding her Pegasus and the other horses.

Throughout the camp all the soldiers of the Greil Mercenaries were off training or preparing for future battles, all but one, a dark haired rouge or assassin you may say, who lounged carefree in a tree. This was Volke, the man hired by Ike's deceased father to aid Ike in his quest, the only thing was he was ever hardly seen by any of the others except for on the battlefield. Plus the guy had to be paid for everything he did that included dining with the others. He was as most would say a unsociable person and a complete mystery, also a little on the distrust side due to him killing people for money.

The assassin sighed as he drew a knife and tossed it into the tree and than reached his hand out to catch a falling apple. He grutned and retrieved his kinfe and began cutting the fruit into bits which he ate slowly. He only ate what he needed to survive so he hardly ate large meals. Volke sighed and tossed the naked apple core away and was about to lay down when he heard a shriek. He glanced from his branch down at a young brown haired girl below rubbing he head as she glanced at the apple core. She than glanced up and spotted Volke and smiled. " Ohh its you, most of us have been wondering where you were," she said.

Volke recognized her at once as Ike's younger sister and the holder of the Fire Emblem medallion, Mist. He sighed and grabbed onto the branch and swung down landing on his feet beside her. " Young Mist, fogive me for not being present to you all, but I like my peaceful lone time," Volke said. Mist smiled and stared up at him.

" Yeah I figured that, but you should really be more sociable, we're all on the same team you know," she said smiling. Volke just gave a small grunt and sat against the tree a few feet from here. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold air blow through his hair and than suddenly he heard humming. It was like a song or lullaby, it was peaceful and calming. He opened his eyes and looked at Mist to see her humming with he eyes closed.

" Nice song," Volke finally spoke. Mist stopped and looked at him giving another one of her innocent smiles.

" Thanks, my mom would sing it to me every night to put me to sleep," she said. Volke looked at her and gave a small smirk, he could understand why she was able to hold the medallion, she was possibly the most innocent carefree girl in the whole Tellius continent. He sighed and thought about himself, he was far from innocent, he could remember how blood stained his dagger would get after every kill he did, that is mostly why he doesn't like to know people, why should you when they might die tommorow.

Mist looked over at Volke and frowned at the look on his face, it was that of despair and she hated those looks, it was like the one everyone had on the night of her father's death. She smiled and hopped up and grabbed Volke's hands and pulled him. Volke was about to speak but was cut off as Mist pulled him and ran towards the dense forest near their camp. " Lady Mist what are you doing," Volke asked as his feet tried to catch up with his sudden departure.

" Come on I want to show you something," she said laughing as the two ran past Rarr and Jill walking their dragons. Volke grunted and turned his head to hide his embarssment as the young girl drug him into the forest. Mist laughed as she drug the bewildered man deep into the forest until they came into a clearing where a single beam of sunlight came through, but what left Volke speechless was the colorful flowers that sat in perfect grace. He looked around as Mist bent down and picked a few flowers. She stood up and hand them to Volke, " Here these should cheer you up," she said.

Volke looked at the flowers and took them in his hands as Mist smiled and walked around looking at the flowers. Volke sat in deep thought as he glanced at the flowers and than Mist, she was the first person who actually wanted to reach out a hand and care for him. He sighed and placed the flowers in a pouch on his belt and than looked at Mist who played happily with some butterflies. Volke sighed and sat on a rock to rest, he closed his eyes and sat thinking when the rattling of armor caught his ears. He looked up and around but could see nothing in the dense forest. " Mist I think we should get going," he said.

" Why...," the girl was about to ask when suddently a arrow flew into a tree near Mist's head. Volke grunted and quickly tossed a knife in the direction of where the arrow came and heard it hit something and than a grunt. He placed Mist behind him and drew his dagger as he glanced into the darkness while Mist stood scared behind him shaking. The two stood there for sometime but than looked wide eyed as soldiers of Daein began to run into view towards them armored with swords and lances. Volke quickly grabbed Mist's hand and ran fast away from the charging into the forest. He ran fast making it hard for Mist to keep up but somehow she did.

Volke's eyes went side to side scanning the forest,' Which way, which way is out,' he thought. Through all the chaos he had forgotten the way back to the camp. He than saw a clearing and ran to it and leaped out of Mist, but quickly stopped himself and caught Mist before she went flying off a high cliff into a pool of water below. The two looked around frantically for the camp but saw not sign and than turned at the sound of coming troops behind them. " What do we do," Mist asked looking at Volke as nervous sweat began to fall from her brow. Volke looked at the forest and than the water below and made the hard decision. He grabbed Mist's hand and she suddenly felt herself pulled as Volke leaped from the cliff pulling her just as the Daein troops appeared.

Mist began to scream so Volke wrapped his arms around her and pushed her head to his chest and turned them making his back hit the water first to reduce the impact on her. " Damn," the soldiers above grunted as they watched the large splash below. " Come on that mercenary camp is near here, we should rejoin the other units in the attack, we need to catch the older brother now, remember the Black Knight wants one of the siblings alive," a soldier said. The others nodded and headed off for the Greil Mercenary camp.

Down below in the water, all of a sudden Volke burst from the water with a splash and breathed as he held Mist in his arms. He grunted and swam over to a waterfall. He went under it and found a small cave," Good a place to rest and hide for the moment," he thought. He pulled himself out of the water and laid Mist down. He than walked away but stopped as he vision blurred and he stumbled and hit the side of the cave keeping him up. He grunted and than coughed into his hand and looked down to see crimsion blood staining his glove.

" The impact of the hit must have hurt me more than I thought," he said chuckling a bit before sliding down the war and giving into darkness.

-

Ike slayed another Daein soldier and turned to impale another one with his sword. He looked around to see the other mercenaries fairing well, but the endless numbers of the Daein army would soon catch up to them. " Soren ordered a retreat, we must hurry and regroup," Ike told his mage tactician.

" Yes commander, but we are missing both your sister and Volke," Soren said as he finished setting a archer on fire. Ike turned to Soren and looked at him.

" What Mist is missing," Ike yelled.

" No worries commander," Harr said atop his dragon as he chopped a soldier down with his axe," I saw her dragging old assassin boy into the woods, knowing him he could hear these soldiers and got young Mist away," Harr finished. Ike looked down for a second as Soren ran to him.

" Whats the order commander?" Soren asked. Ike looked up and sheathed his sword as he got onto his horse.

" Retreat, if Mist is with Volke she'll be well protected," Ike informed. He than kicked his horse making it gallop as hit allies soon followed.

-

Darkness soon began to disappear as light came into view. Volke's eyes slowly opened up seeing nothing but a blurr, but someone was kneeling infront of him. His vision was clear soon and he saw Mist infront of smiling. " Thank the gods your okay, when I woke and found you out I got scared," Mist said smiling. Volke grunted and looked down to see his body was looking a bit better since the fall.

" I was able to heal you up with what Rhys had taught me," Mist said smiling again.

" Thanks," Volke said softly. Mist nodded and stood up walking away. Volke looked at the ground trying to understand what she said, she was scared for him and than she healed him. He looked at her to see her walk behind a large boulder in the cave and suddenly her saw he yellow dress slide off and get placed on the rock. He quickly turned his head as a bit of red showed on his face.

" Mist warn me next time you decide to strip your clothes," Volke said trying to sound not as shocked. Mist's head appeared and she laughed.

" Oh, sorry they were just so wet and I wanted them to dry, you can take yours off and give them to me to dry," Mist said laughing. Volke looked back at her and shook his head no. " Ahhh, is the thief afraid of a young girl like me seeing him in his underwear," she said laughing. Volke grunted as she laughed and went behind the rock to remove her other clothes. Volke than heard her walk back over towards him and than sit. Volke turned his head abit to see her sitting in only her undergarments looking out at the waterfall.

Volke knew it was wrong to eye a girl, especially if she was your leader's sister, but he had to note that Mist had matured a bit since they started their campaign. He noticed her long, slender legs that lead up to her small hourglass form and her small but well rounded...Volke quickly turned his head again and grunted at himself. ' You idiot get it together,' he told himself. Sure he had been with women before but somehow he felt different around Mist. He then remembed the flowers she gave him and looked down at his pocket.

She was actually someone who treated him like a human and not a murderer. Mist looked over at Volke and saw the look of deep thought in his face but than she saw a small smile which made her smile. She than laid back and fell asleep as Volke stayed up to keep watch.

Mist slowly opened her eyes as the new day sunlight shined through the waterfall and onto her. She grunted and rubbed her eyes to see Volke standing at the opening of the cave. She awed at how the sunlight shined around him making him look like an angel straight from heaven. He than turned noticing her awake and glared over her. " Get your clothes on, we should get moving," he said. Mist nodded and quickly slipped her dry clothes on and followed behind Volke out of the cave and around the waterfall. Volke looked around and climbed up a small ledge and than reached back and helped Mist up. The two than walked to the edge to see a small but busy town below.

" We can start there, maybe someone saw Ike and the others," Volke said. He than walked down the hill with Mist at his side. They headed down the dirt path and soon entered the town stopping to watch people run about the streets to merchant stands or shops. They than blended into the crowd, but than Volke felt Mist slip her hand into his. He looked down at her as she looked around worried, he guessed she hated large crowds of strangers. The two walked but stopped as Volke looked up at a sign with a beer mug on it.

" Mist go check the food stand over there for answers, I'll try in here," Volke said. Mist nodded and removed her hand from his and ran across the busy street to the stand. Volke watched her leave and than turned to the bar door and walked in. A small bell chimed making everyone turn to his entrance. He looked around to see the bar full of mainly thugs. He just ignored them and walked towards the bar and sat down.

" What will it be stranger," the bar tender asked.

" I want some information, did a small band of mercenaries come through here last night or by the town," Volke asked.

" Why, are you a mercenary or something," a thug yelled behind Volke. Volke turned to them to see a bunch smirking at a nearby table.

" Thats none of your concern now is it," he answered. The thugs grunted and stood up quickly as Volke sat quietly still. " Cause see we heard there was a band of mercenaries causing trouble for King Ashnard and there is a large bounty on their heads," the thugs said smirking. Volke silently drew a dagger from his pouch out of sight from the men, but suddenly the bell chimed again and Volke saw Mist run into the bar.

" Hey Volke there was no information on the others but I got some apples for our trip," Mist yelled as she ran to Volke but than she hit the thug and fell down with a thud and watched as the apples she carried fell.

" Hey watch it you little bitch," the thug yelled.

" Lets teach her a lesson boss for showing no respect to you," another thug said reaching for Mist. Suddenly a knife appeared at his thoart.

" Do and you die," Volke whispered into the man's ear. He than drew another one and pointed it any others who came near him. " Mist gather your things," he said looking at her. Mist gulped and nodded as she gathered the fallen apples. She was a bit scared by all the thugs but having Volke there calmed her. She stood up as Volke grabbed the guy and pushed him back to his gang. He than back away with Mist and out of the bar closing the door. Volke sighed and placed his knives away and looked down at Mist.

" I'm sorry," she said lowering her head. Volke sighed.

" Its okay, come we should get going before anyone alerts the Daein army," Volke said. Mist nodded and followed him and than smiled when she felt him take her hand as they left the town.

-

" Your joking right, neither of the Greil siblings were caught," King Ashnard yelled. The Black Knight kneeled before him in his dark armor. He than stood and looked up at the Daein King.

" Don't worry my King, I shall go out and capture them and bring you the medallion," the Black Knight said. He than waved his cape as he turned and left the room. He walked the halls of the Daein castle and chuckled inside his armor.

" I think it best to go after the younger sibling, Greil's daughter," he laughed as he disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter on my Volke/Mist story enjoy!**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

The small duo of Mist and Volke had been walking all day since they left the busy town and now the sun had gone down over the horizion and night had came. Volke found them a small area in a nearby forest to stay the night and out of sight. Volke gathered wood and placed them in a pile and lined stones around it as he grabbed some moss he found and placed it inbetween the wood. He retrieved matches from his puch and lit the moss and watched as smoke rose and began to catch the wood on fire. He turned and saw Mist place some wood she had gotten on the ground and than sit on a log and rubbed her hands together to get them warm. It had gotten cold since the sun went down and Mist wearing a short dress was not helping her. Volke sighed and laid back against a tree and brought out his pipe placing some tobacco in it before lighting it.

" Get closer, it'll warm you up," he informed Mist. She smiled and moved closer as he blew smoke out from his mouth.

" You know thats bad for you," Mist said making Volke grunt. He hated it when people got onto this subject.

" You don't live forever, so I live it how I want," Volke said inhaling another bit of smoke and blowing it out.

" Hey Volke, how come your an assassin?" Mist finally asked. Volke looked over at her on the other side of the fire and sighed dumping the ashes from his pipe.

" Its just something I fell into, everyone has their own special talents I guess, and the gods gave me the ability to kill," Volke said placing his pipe away. Mist sighed and placed her head in her hands.

" But why do you kill, you seem like a nice guy," Mist said. Volke closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

" Like I said, its the gods will I guess," he answered. Mist looked over at him and suddenly she felt angry at how lame his answer was.

" No its not, you have your own decisions in life, its not the gods choice to make you a killer," Mist yelled standing up," you don't have to be an assassin you can some who saves lives instead of taking them," she finished as Volke looked at her. He stood up with a sigh and looked at her.

" Its to late for that, my path is already carved in stone," he said turning away from her.

" No its not, unless you actually like killing people just for money," Mist said. Volke stopped and clenched his fist's and spun around at her making her flinch back a bit.

" Listen here, you know nothing of my life or what I do, you know not how I feel or how I think so mind you own buisness," Volke yelled. He than turned and began walking away into the dark.

" Well maybe you should talk to people more, you big jerk," Mist yelled as Volke disappeared from view. Mist groaned and sat down folding her arms across her chest and pulling her legs up. She thought Volke was a nice guy when she first met him, but this was a different side of him, his assassin side. Mist sighed and looked into the fire and lowered her head, maybe she had over stepped her boundaries by criticising him. " I'm sorry Volke," she whispered.

" Ahhh so sweet," came a deep cold voice. Mist looked up and behind her to see only black before her, black armor that made her face turn to horror.

-

Volke grunted and punched his fist hard into a tree out of anger. He than placed his head against the tree and sighed. " We have our own choices, huh, maybe for her, but me its different once your in your in for life," Volke said to himself. He sighed and remembed how he became an assassin and as soon as he did small tears ran down his gace but he showed no signs of sadness, the tears just fell. He wiped them away as he stood back up straight, he than buried his past deep down and decided to head back to Mist.

" I guess I should apologize for yelling at her," he thought. He walked slowly but than a loud scream rang through the forest. He looked around and than realized," Mist!" he yelled. He drew his dagger and took off fast as he could seeing the fire coming closer to him. He leaped through the brush and rolling to a stop to look up and see to his horror, The Black Knight.

" Ahhh the assassin returns to save the girl," the Black Knight laughed in his deep voice. Volke held his dagger steady as he looked to see the Black Knight with his hand wrapped around Mist's thoart holding her as his hostage. " Well are you going to save her or just let me take her off your hands, I heard your little fight earlier and wonder if you would let me take her," the Black Knight said laughing. Suddenly he jumped to the side with Mist as two daggers aimed for his thoart flew past him. He glared at Volke who drew more daggers.

" I would never leave her and I would never let a evil person such as you take her," Volke said. He than took off full speed towards the Black Knight.

" Heheh fool, you'll die than," the Black Knight said using his free hand to retrieve his sword. Mist knew the sword, it was the one that slew her father and there was no way Volke could stand up to it, unless. She looked ahead to see Volke push off of the ground and fly towards the Black Knight who slung his sword back but before he could swing it at Volke, Mist opened her mouth and chomped down hard on his gloved hand. " Awwww, you bitch," the Black Knight yelled turning and smacking Mist in the face and knocking her away to the ground.

He than remembered the assassin and turned just in time to get a dagger in his shoulder, Volke had found a small crack in the armor and decided to jab his dagger in it. The Black Knight growled as Volke flipped over him and ran towards Mist fast, picking her up and hoisting her onto his shoulder as he kept running, using the Black Knight's second of being stuned to escape. The Black Knight grunted and pulled the dagger out and turned to where they ran and calmly began to follow them.

Volke ran as fast as he could until he came to a long wooden bridge over a very deep canyon. He looked at Mist on his shoulder and than began to slowly cross the rickety bridge. He stepped carefully, hearing the bridge creak under the weight of the two. He stepped and suddenly his foot broke on of the planks and fell through but he got himself. He wiped sweat from his brow and kept going and saw they were almost there when he felt the bridge rock. He turned to see the Black Knight behind him and raising his sword to cut the bridge. " Shit," Volke said as he picked his pace up.

Just then the bridge was cut from beneath them and Volke felt himself being to fall. He quickly tossed Mist to the land on the other side and leaped for the edge. Mist grunted and opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She than spotted Volke holding on to the edge of a cliff. " Volke," she yelled reaching over the side. He grabbed onto his hand and used all the strenght she had to help Volke climb up. When he got up he laid down and breathed heavily as Mist fell back and tried to regain her strength.

" You okay?" Volke asked her. Mist nodded and than looked over at the otherside to see the Black Knight turn and disappear into the shadows.

" He was after me, he wants the emblem and either me or Ike," Mist said looking down at the pouch which held the Fire Emblem. She than saw Volke's hand placed on hers and looked up at him.

" Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you on my life," he said smirking. Mist smiled and gave Volke a quick hug which caught him off guard and than he smiled and patted her back. He than got up and placed a hand out and helped Mist up. " We should get going, he will return its best we find a town or village somewhere," Volke said walking ahead. Mist nodded and ran to his side and followed him.

-

" My king I'am sorry but the girl escaped me, its seems her little assassin friend will be more trouble than I thought," the Black Knight said kneeling before Ashnard.

" I want that emblem you fool, get it the next time you find them and kill whoever gets in your way," Ashnard yelled as his pet dragon roared at the Black Knight.

" Yes my King," the Black Knight said bowing. He than turned and exited the throne room. ' Fool when I get the emblem I'll keep it too and after I get that girl I'll kill her little friend in front of her,' the Black Knight thought. He than laughed as he disappeared.

-

Mist yawned as she walked next to Volke. They had been walking for a few hours since escaping the Black Knight and still had found nothing. Volke looked down at her and saw how tired she was and sighed. He reached down and before she could speak carried her bridal style down the round in his arms. " Ohhh, Volke its okay I can walk," she began to protest.

" No its okay, I know how tired you are, just rest for now," Volke said. Mist looked up at him and smiled and snuggled into his warm chest to rest. Volke looked down at her and smiled at how cute she looked asleep in his arms. ' Hey you shouldn;t think about that, she is the sister of you commander and remember the daughter of your employer,' Volke's inner voice said. He kept walking down the lone road and looked down at Mist again when he felt her move and snuggle closer to his chest. He also did not want to get her mixed up with his job or life.

He sighed and than looked ahead to see the lights of a small village come into view. He smiled and walked down a hill and into the town. He looked around and spotted a inn and headed inside to get them a room. " Yes sir we have on room, 35 pieces of gold please," the owner said. Volke paid the man and got a key to the room. He found it and walked in to find only a single bed, ' Great,' he thought. He sighed and laid Mist down on the bed and than yawned.

He looked behind him and saw a small bathroom with a tub of water ready. He looked to see Mist still asleep and decided to take a bath while she still was. He removed his assassin garb and closed the bathroom door.

Mist groaned and rubbed her eyes as she got over her sleepiness. She looked around and found herself in a nice room and in a soft single bed. She slid to the side of the bed and looked on the ground to see Volke's clothes in a pile. " He must be taking a bath," she thought and than blushed at the bad thought she had. Mist than spotted the bathroom door and smiled, " One peek won't hurt," she said laughing. She walked quietly to the door and opened it a bit to see and empty tub of water.

" Where is her?" she questioned.

" Behind you," came Volke's voice. Mist shrieked and turned quickly to see Volke standing behind her in only a towel with dripping wet hair.

" How did you, I mean...how," Mist was at a loss for words, mainly cause she was staring at his body. Volke looked at her and knew she was looking at him due to her blush. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

" I'am an assassin remember and I don't think its appropriate for a young girl like you to be peeking at a man in the bath," Volke said smirking.

" Hey I'm not a little girl anymore okay, I have gotten older," Mist said looking up at him. He just smirked and patted her head and went passed her picking up his clothes. Mist huffed and sat on the bed as he went into the bathroom and than came out in everything but his coat. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed looking back at Mist who was turned away from him.

" Oh come on, your not really mad now are you," Volke asked. Mist turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him and than turned away. Volke laughed and got up walking out onto their room's balcony placing his coat on. Mist watched him walk outside and watched as the silver light from the moon shined down on him making him look so cool yet mysterious. Over the past few days she had developed a sort of crush on him, well to be honest she always had a crush on him, she giggled and thought of herself like a little schoolgirl. Volke heard her giggle and raised and eyebrow looking at her, girls he thought.

Mist stopped her giggling and decided to do something to show Volke how she was not a little girl anymore and also fulfill her own little wish. She got up quietly and walked slowly up behind Volke and hopped on the railing next to him. " Its a beautiful night huh," she said smiling up at the moon and stars.

" I guess so, I never took the time to actually stop and look at the sky at night," Volke answered. Mist smiled at him and moved a bit closer to him making him raise another eyebrow and move down away from her a bit. Mist grunted at his actions and continued to move closer to him but found he always moved away. She growled and suddenly lost her balance and fell back over the balony onto Volke knocking them both to the ground with a thud.

Mist rubbed her head and found herself ontop of Volke and could not stop her blush again. Volke shook his head and looked up to see Mist sitting ontop of him which made him feel a bit uncomfortable but also made his heart beat a little faster. He than noticed how much beauty Mist had when she saw he reflection in the moon's light. The two than locked eyes and for some reason their attitudes changes as if they both saw eachothers souls. Mist saw this as her chance and leaned down towards him and before he could snap back to reality, she pressed her small lips to his.

Volke's eyes widen at what she was doing but closed his eyes and placed a hand behind her head and kissed her deeper. Mist felt a moan in her throat from the deep kiss, this was her first kiss and it felt so right. Suddenly Volke realized what was happening and broke the kiss pushing Mist off of him. He grunted and stood up and wiped his lips. " What are you doing, you just can't force someone to kiss you," he yelled a little too loud. Mist moved back a bit and felt herself get sad.

Volke was mad mainly at himself for letting something like this happen. " I didn't hear you protesting," Mist yelled back. Volke looked at her and turned away.

" Listen to me Mist, you might have some little girl's crush on me now, so you better forget about it I don't want you invovled in my life," Volke said. Mist looked at him shocked, why was he being so mean. Volke turned to looked at her, she was on the verge of tears. " Get some rest, I'll come get you in the morning," Volke said. He than leaped from the balcony and disappeared. Mist began to cry once he was gone, running into the room and throwing herself onto the bed.

Why was he so mean and why did he not want her in his life. Mist knew none of the answers, all she knew was that he hurt her. She curled up into a ball on the bed and slowly cried herself to sleep.

Away outside the village, Volke sat in a tree looking at the night sky. He was in deep thought over what had happened. He knew he was to mean to Mist but he also knew he could have no one in his life ever again. He knew from his past that he could not have love or friendship in his life anymore. " mist forgive me," he said as a single tear ran down his cheek with a shining glow from the moon.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


End file.
